


Monster

by daimondxx



Series: DCU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BAMF Eren, Batfamily (DCU), Dcu type beat, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Joker - Freeform, Love, M/M, aot - Freeform, ereri, honestly kinda sad but an hapy ending, riren - Freeform, slowburn, snk, trash at updating sorry, tumblr: awesomecandis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daimondxx/pseuds/daimondxx
Summary: "even after everything, i still love levi and fucking hate you."in which levi finds love in the last place he would have thought...arkham asylum.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: DCU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886443
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> LOL i made this at 12am pls reading
> 
> ;intended lowercase;

levi was tied to a chair and was sedated. it was all hanji's fault he was even in this facility. she had insisted on wanting to tease and play with the bat even when i clearly told her not to. levi blew out a piece of his hair out of his face and put on his signature grin. it would take hanji month to get everyone in the gang to corporate so that he could escape. levi pushed that thought to the back of his mind. for now, he would have to worry about how to deal with his doctor, who he has heard was the youngest yet the best doctor here. levi would have fun breaking him though, so he didn't mind having to be here a while.

he almost felt bad, almost. they two guards next to him pushed his wheelchair toward were the doctor would be holding him. once they gold to his cell he noticed the plain white bed and the silver glint of the toilet bowl. the air in the hall smelled of medicine and lemons. the smell burned his nose. levi stood up and walked into his cell. and the guards locked him in. their was a white chair and a pen sitting in it. he figured that the doctor would be here soon. and soon did the doctor came. not even five minutes later (not that levi was counting) the doctor unlocked his cell and walked in. levi's wrist was tied to the ground and he was tempted to rip it out of the wall and run to his base but he took a deep breath and controlled himself. he'd for now enjoy toying with the doctor. "helloooo doctor," levi started with a crackled clear in his voice. "aren't you the prettiest little thing!" he said as he sat up and stared deeply at the doctor.

the doctor had honey golden eyes that looked void and empty of any life. interesting, levi thought. maybe there was more to the doctor than what appeared to the eyes. the doctor had messy brown hair with a pink clip holding his bangs down. he had on a lab coat with skinny slacks.his lab coat had a tag on it that read 'Dr. Yeager'. his button up shirt that he had on underneath was white. the doctor ignored levi's statement and his dark green eyes staring at him and put on his glasses. he picked up his clipboard and pen and finally looked up at levi. his eyebrows were scrunched together in thought. after a few minutes of him and levi staring at each other the doctor finally spoke up. "my name is dr. yeager. i will fix your messed up brain, one way or the other." he said his voice was blunt and monotonous.

levi grinned harder if that was even possible. yes, he was going to enjoy this doctor.


	2. madhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren tries, but levi is different from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew i'm putting in that grind tbh

"why do you do it? can you at least tell me why you kill?" eren said with an exasperated sigh. this was eren's hardest patient yet and to be honest, he was so tired. he had been tired for so long. he just couldn't crack open this man's brain and rewire it. but he would. he always did. levi sat straight up in his small bed in the cell. his dark green hair disheveled in all different directions. his skin was so pale it looked white. levi's dark green eyes lazily glanced at eren. truth be told, eren wanted to be anywhere but here. but he had his promises to tend too.

levi took a deep breath and looked into the doctor's eye's and spoke. "you always look so dead, cold and lifeless. the only color that stands out on you is your eyes and you cherry lips...your lips on some days redder than the slick blood that drips off my knives and on other days the are lighter than the blush of a schoolgirl!" levi bursted out laughing at his last remark. clutching his sides in joy. but eren didn't laugh..he never laughs.

"mr. ackerman. please focus. if you don't cooperate this way we will have to resort to electric therapy." eren said while rubbing his temples. he was tempted to unwrap a cherry lollipop and suck on it out of frustration. an addiction he acquired at a younger age and hat has just stuck with him since. right now he had a chuckling patient with dark eyes and scratches on his face. he sighed. today has been a long day.

"enough about me. what about you? what makes you look so dead? maybe you don't have friends..or maybe you just don't like your job? no, you have a bigger reason to why wrists look slightly pink and scarred. i want to know." levi said suddenly serious. maybe..just maybe he wouldn't be escaping alone out of this building. see, levi had the thought that maybe he could break eren. or maybe he was already broken. they would soon find out. levi was dying to know. or maybe he just lonely.

eren took a deep breath. he keep on repeating that this was for the greater good and one day everyone would finally appreciate him for breaking one of the most wanted people in gotham city. that was enough to get him do what he was about to do next. he keep repeating his promises...he doesn't know if he want to keep them anymore.

"i'm unimportant, i'm useless and quite frankly boring. why would you what to know about me? a depressed doctor who has some serious mental issues is hardly relevant to you a murderous psychopath with, i suspect, schizophrenia and an antisocial/dissocial personality disorder. you are a twisted, psychotic person. why do i matter to you?" eren rolled his eyes at himself. he couldn't believe he was sinking down to his level. he really would do anything for this. how much more lonely could he get?

"you know, no one gets it. i mean they claim to read you like a book and that they know you. but they don't even listen. how could they understand? eren, you might not matter to them but you could matter to me. we can be fucked up together, and as long as you stay by me side no one will ever hurt you again." levi said as he stood up and held out his hand.eren was glad for the glass wall that separates them. he walked towards eren only for the chain around his pale ankle to yank him back some. his ankles had red lines from the movement. he didn't even flinch at it.

eren eyes widened at the thought of someone finally staying with him. just so he can throw him away. no, never again. he wasn't that desperate to be let down again.

"that's a nice offer mr. ackerman but i'll have to pass. i've had my fair share of broken hearts. why would i trust you? i mean you probably want to use me to get out of this hell hole. then you would toss me to the side like a rag doll. i know how this game goes sir, and i'm done playing it." eren stood up and grabbed his clipboard. he walked towards the door and opened it. " see you tomorrow mr. ackerman." eren said as he left he closed the door behind him and locked it.

levi looked blankly at the door for hours after he left.

;

eren never trusted his instincts. i guess that's why he was confused on why his body and mind were screaming for him to trust the clearly insane man that lived next to his office. eren was sitting down in his usual seat he sat in when he was talking with levi. his clipboard in hand and his legs crossed he so badly wanted to believe what levi was saying was true that he wouldn't leave him behind like everyone else did to him. he want to scream and shout. his mind was so full and was tearing him apart more than it usually did. this man, was making him question everything he has and will do with his life and eren didn't like it. at all.

levi was skinny and very short for that matter. eren was taller than him, which was strange since eren was younger than him. levi was wearing the clothes the facility made him wear, which was a bright orange jumpsuit. he had a chain around his ankle and a thick glass wall to keep him from leaving or harming eren. eren probably would let him harm him, he knew how useless he was.

"you know, i could leave at anytime. it wouldn't be that hard. really i could have left the first day i came here if i wanted too." levi said as he sat back in his chair and messed with the beding. eren scoffed. he doubted levi could leave this high security place so soon. he wasn't under much security (eren insisted they put more on him but they wouldn't) because this was his first time at arkham, but still. they should know how dangerous can be. nevertheless, he had barely been here for 3 weeks! 

"so why did you stay?" eren said with an amused tone. he had this strange feeling inside of him. he wanted to make it stop and yet mess with it at the same time. in conclusion, eren was a fucking mess. he probably will later scold himself about letting himself feel actual emotions. he spent years locking them up and just when he thought he threw the key away there he was in the process of unlocking the door again. he really wanted to slap himself. he would later probably find himself with a blade sitting in a bathroom fixing the damage this man in front of him was doing to him.

"i noticed the look in your eyes, how you looked so bored and so empty. i wanted to know why, and now i do. so i'm bored now. i will leave tomorrow. you're welcome to come with. i meant everything i said earlier." levi said at looked at the floor, he already knew eren's answer but eren always did have a way of surprising me.

"how about this," eren started setting his stuff down on the ground with a calm expression. inside he was screaming at himself for doing this. alot was on the line here, his job, his life, and any chance of going back to the way things was. "if you can get out of this cell and meet me in front of this building at exactly 7:00 i'll go with you. if not i'll assume you didn't leave and go to my house and read at book. continue on as normal." eren gave up at any chance of not going through with it. part of him was hoping in levi could do this, he didn't wanna go home to his cold empty bed and read a book about psychology.

levi grinned. "deal." he said voice firm and sure."deal." eren said back. eren left his watch on purpose as a way to help out the man. and left his cell and locked the door behind him. eren looked down the hall that was filled with guards, there was no way he could do it. it was already 6:30 eren grabbed his stuff and waited out front. by the time he got done with that he clicked on his phone and it read 6:45. he frowned a bit. he would be reading in his bed in no time. nothing was going change.

oh, how he was wrong.

;

as soon as he heard the door click to the sound of it being locked he wasted no time in grabbing the knife and bobby pin he hid under his mattress. he took the bobby pin he had bend it into a shape to unlock his ankle he did that walked over to the glass wall. with a lot of force he smashed it hard against the thick glass several time till he could kick it and break the glass. He walked through his hole he mad and picked up erens watch. it looked old, maybe it was a family heirloom? levi thought in confusion. he used the bobby pin from before the unlock the door to his room. he had to hurry, he was running out of time.

once he heard the click on the door unlocking he slowing opened the door to see two guard at his door. one was close behind his door and the other was facing a different direction. levi slowly grabbed his gun while holding back a fit of laughter. this was hilarious, how could they be so dumb? he needed to get his act together if he want to get out in time though. he kept on wondering why this challenge was starting to mean so much to him but he brushed it off as him just wanted another play thing.

levi successfully grabbed the gun without the guard noticing,(seriously why did they put such poor security on him? did they doubt his skills that much?) he needed to cause chaos so he shot both of the guards and took the master keys off of one of them he couldn't hold it in anymore an laughed as hard he could as he unlocked all the cells. glanced at the wat and it read 6:45. the alarms rang in his head loudly as he started to make his way down the building saw a sign that read: INMATE POSSESSIONS. he ran toward the direction it was pointed towards and used to keys to open the door. his smile was wide as he saw his purple pinstripe suit.

"oh baby! i missed you!" he quickly changed and put on his purple dress shoes. he saw a bigger gun in the corner of his eyes. it must have been his lucky day! he grabbed it and looked at his watch, 6:50. dammit, he needed to hurry up. levi ran out of the room and out of the building as fast as he could to see a doctor standing at the gates grinning at him.he was out breath huffing and puffing ere giggled and levi swore that eren would from now on always laugh. eren now understood the punchline.

ere stood there staring a the man before him. levi had changed in that short time space into his pinstripe suit that fit him well, almost too well to be honest. he had blood smeared on his face and his eyes had a wild look in them. eren decided to unlock the door that was holding back all his feelings.

"well looks like you won." eren said after a while to break the silence that fallen on them.

"i always do."levi replied with a smirk on his while grabbing his hand and dragging his to the parking lot.

"that one's mine." eren pointed to a small grey car. they ran to the car and got inside. eren tossed levi the keys and they pulled off with grins on there faces and the windows down. you could here the police sirens outside the building that they left it would be awhile till they noticed levi left. eren didn't mind that.

after a while of driving in peaceful silence they pulled up to what appeared to be an out amusement park, levi pulled up to the intercom and pressed the button.

"who is it?" a gruff voice answered with tiredness. he sounded like he had just woken up from a nap.

"you better have not been asleep, trace."levi said with clear annoyance. eren raised an eyebrow and was oddly calm considering he was about to join a gang for a man that probably didn't even know his first name. eren was okay, and okay was an upgrade from what he usually felt a night when his thoughts consumed him. speaking of night, wherever this park was it far enough away from the town so that you could see the stars in the sky. eren had the urge to cout them.

"aye! boss your back! riddler was talking about if you didn't leave yourself by next week he would get you himself! haha." eren noticed now that the man was awake he had a thick russian accent that was deep.

"yeah, yeah, whatever just open this door before i fire you." levi said with the same annoyed tone before and rolled up the window. you could hear a muffled you got it boss for the intercom before the gates opened. the place was huge. when we first pulled in to our right looked to be a forest and to our left looked to be a normal building. but in front of us was a big building with the words: MAD HOUSE, in glowing green letters. eren was in awe. this was certainly better than his old life. and considering his long list of mental issues eren had, he was sure he would fit in.

"we will be staying at the madhouse, on the left is the laboratory and on the right is question park. i'll show you around and you can meet up with our tailor to get you custom outfit for tomorrow. oh and you can get a tattoo if you want to tomorrow also." levi said as he turned to look him in the eyes.

"come on, let's start." levi got out of the car and eren followed suit, he still couldn't believe he was actually doing this. levi didn't believe it either. a boy that looked to be around 16 came up to levi took the keys and drove off. fancy eren thought to himself. the boy can back after a couple of seconds with a green and purple motorcycle and gave levi the keys and walked off.

"alright, hop on." eren did as he was told and held onto levi for support he reared up the engine. "first stop the laboratory." levi took of in that direction. it didn't take long to get there. levi parked and opened the door to the 5 story building. eren was amazed at how long it must of took to build all this. h how dumb could the police be to not notice the construction site. levi held the door open for eren, they were met with the cool breeze of air condition in the building.

"this is the first floor is the parlor." levi announced as everyone in the turned towards him. along the left side of the wall was chairs and what appeared to be tattoo equipment with it the other side had couches and chairs . their was 10 people in the room and all of them were staring at me. jokes on them their all extra that won't get any actually dialogue anyways. wait where was he going with that?

"this is where we get our tattoos." levi said while walking forwards they all soon went to acting like i wasn't there. we walked up the steps to the next floor.

"the second floor the tailor. he has his own floor only because how good he is." levi said while stepping over boxes and random yarn strings. we soon did came across a man with wild hair and strings all over him. he was focus on sewing up a suit that looked just like levi's almost.

"carter. you should clean up around here." levi stated and the man immediately looked up. he had a genuine smile on his face and stopped what he was doing.

"oh! joker, your back! not everyone is a clean freak like you but never mind that you're doing a tour? but you never do personal ones...!" he said in an excited tone levi smiled fondly and looked and the disorganized man.

"ah, yes. eren is special. he is going to be with me. we need a suit for him asap. you can put a pause on mine. he's gonna tell you what he wants can you get it done tomorrow afternoon?" levi said as he leaned against the wall. at times like these eren forget that he's a killer. but i guess eren was one now too.

"of course, what would you like mr...?" the man questioned and eren came forward.

"um, to keep with the theme, i guess, harley quinn." he sounded sure of himself towards the end. levi smirked and turned another way. "i'll wait by the stairs." he whispered and walked off.

"alright! what do you want mr. quinn?" he said in a cheerful tone. he got a pen and a piece of paper out and sat down in an odd shaped chair, ready to write.

"um, i would like my theme to be red and blue please. i want shorts and a t-shirt and a jacket." eren said he really didn't care what he looked like. what he cared about was not being alone anymore.

"alright come by around lunch and it should be ready! also tell joker i said his suit will be ready thursday." i nodded and walked back to the stairs surprisely without tripping over something.

"i'm ready for the rest of the tour of the building." i said as i approached levi. "he also does hair by the way." he stated in respond as he walked up the stairs that lead to the next level. i always did think id make a cute blond. maybe that's how i'll style my hair?

when we reached the next level i was greeted with a loud bar that got quiet when they saw levi. "this is the third floor. the bar." he stated boringly and continued going up the stairs. i followed and some enough they went back to talking and joking around. levi was apparently was not messed with around here. i mean that's to be expected though.

"this is the fourth floor: the doctor. he'll patches you up when you beaten or hurt." levi stated. it was sparkly clean in the floor and the were people in the beds and a man waved at levi and levi nodded back. the air smelled like lemon disinfectant spray, it burned eren's nose. they continued on to the top floor.

"this is the laboratory were every joker toxin or poison came to be. it was made by the craziest person i've ever met.. and that coming from me," levi laughed at the end of the sentence. he lead me in the find a lady with slightly green skin and reddish brown hair putting something down like her life depended on it. she suddenly looked up at us.

"ah! a new toy! your so beautiful. you look like a doll almost."

"thank you." i said simply as i shook her hand.

levi glared at her as she proceed to ask if i wanted to test something out for her and levi quickly pulled me out of the building before I could say yes. rude. once they got outside levi looked at him and said that eren would thank him later.

we got back on the motorcycle and headed towards the forest. eren could get used to this.

he had to worry though, would he fit in here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i wrote this concept in like 8th grade on wattpad and i'm just now rewriting it i had a good idea of what i wanted to do so pls go easy on me. comment your thoughts !!
> 
> tumblr; awesomecandis


	3. new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are fresh and new for eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheeheheheh
> 
> :3 hi!! hope u enjoy this chapter!!!

with the wind blowing in his face, eren realized that this was in fact real. for some reason that didn't bother him as much as it should have. eren was turning into the monster he so desperately wanted to fix. eren held in tighter to levi and he could have sworn he saw a light pink color dusting levi's cheeks but quickly brushed it off. eren was good, but not good enough to make the joker fall in love with him.

no, eren deemed that impossible along with breaking the man in front of him. they soon arrived in the middle of a woods that looked man made, by the way all the trees were in rows and were practically perfect. eren kinda wished he was a tree, never alone and obvious to my untimely death due humankind. huh, that was kind poetic. they arrived at the two buildings and parked the motorcycle outside. eren slowly let go of levi and hopped off the motorcycle. he smiled softly, he was enjoying himself.

"there are two of them." eren stated while rocking back and forth on his heels. the two buildings in front of them look old, maybe they were here before the park was made?

"no shit, riddler has kids and likes his space." levi stated and started walking towards the house-like building. eren jogged to keep up with levi's fast pace. levi knocked on the double doors with a scowl on his face, there was something that told me he wasn't happy with the riddler. i mean, who wouldn't be? from what I heard on the news he sounds like a major jackass. eren too had studied the man's mental state before, and from what he could tell, the man wasn't insane. just obsessed with proving his mental capabilities, eren didn't know he had kids though. soon, a girl with blonde hair with a strip of red in it opened the door. she didn't seem fazed by seeing the joker but she did when she saw me. was it usual for new people to be with him?

"hello, joker. i see you found yourself a little toy. do you need my father?" she her voice light and soft.the way she said toy strangely wasn't mean, it sounded like she was sur

"yes but first, i wanted to introduce him to his children."levi said slightly annoyed.

"armin, your mentor is here you ass!" she shouted for him. the boy came running down the hall in black pants and a black shirt with a question mark on it. he was matching the girl next to him. the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes he looked just like the girl next to him. eren assumed that they were twins. they even had the same strip of bright red in there hair. on any other day eren would have assumed that they dyed it but had meet their mother and he could see that they had to get that from her.

"hello, mentor. i thought you were still caught after that mission. is it time for training?" the boy said and then his eye flicked of to me and he looked at me up and down, like he was analyzing his paper. "oh hello there, my name is armin. but you can call me quiz, it's nice to meet you." he took out his hand and eren grabbed it and shook it. armin looked at his sister and she sighed and spoke up, her tone nicer than before.

"hello, i'm historia but you can call me query. we are the children of poison ivy and the riddler." she said looking at me. levi looked please with this. they invited us in their house which was two stores. in front of eren was a another door that lead to an assumed computer room there was stairs to his left that lead upstairs (to there bedrooms quiz said when he was explaining where everything was) eren was starting to get a little jealous, his house, or rather his old house was never this big.

"wait until you see the madhouse." levi said with a grin on his face. it was like this man could read his thoughts. they walked into the next room that had a giant computer in it and a desk next to it.

armin had soon walked back up to them and apologized saying that his father was in the lair and not at home as he had previously thought. they left the house and walked next door. the door was locked but levi took out a key and unlocked it. they were on the same chain as the keys for the bike. eren walked in first. it was all one room. straight ahead of him was a man in a suit with question marks all over it sitting at his computer typing away at something there was a table that alined the left wall and had chemicals and notepads sprawled out all over the table and on the other wall there was nothing but books levi walked up to man and pushed him out of his chair.

"dammit levi what do you want? by the way you have a job tomorrow to let the batman know your back for sure." somehow the man saw eren and walked towards me and grabbed his hand, he had gloves on, his slender fingers and was looking deep into my eyes. "hello there-" before he could even finish levi slapped his hand out of mine and glared at the man. eren stared at the man in front of me. he had large eyebrows and icy blue eyes. he had bags under them and it looked like he hadn't sleep for days. he had sandy blonde hair and was smirking at levi.

"oh? that's interesting... nevermind that, i'm married to the most perfect, beautiful, talented woman anyways. i'm erwin but you can call me the riddler. my mass intellect is strong and apparently hereditary since my kids have it. but i guess that's what you get when you mix a genius scientist and a genius lawyer, though as a lawyer i have broken a few laws." he said rambling levi looked at eren and eren must have looked desperate to leave because he took me to bike while telling erwin a lame excuse.

the outside air was cool against eren's cheeks and levi lead him towards the motorcycle . next on the tour was the biggest building in the park. levi's house. if that's where he was staying now wouldn't that make it his house now to? the thought of being in the same house as levi made eren feel fuzzy. on a lighter note, eren thought, the riddler had huge eyebrows that eren would find himself smirking and teasing him about at a later date right now ( he hoped he could at least, maybe they all could be friends...that is what levi promised, right?), all eren could think about was sleep.

he was tired and it was almost 12 o'clock in the morning and eren was beat. the mere thought of a bed made eren want to moan, which admittedly was weird but now that he was part of this world, wasn't weird good? eren didn't have time to debate this because soon enough levi was motioning for him to get on the bike. eren loved this feeling, the rush he was getting of just being with levi- the shear irony and pain of it all. it was like all his life he was told that these people are the bad guys and now he sees who the true villains are.

eren already knows that he's losing his shit but strangely he's okay with that. levi pulled up to the front of his house and the boy from earlier was waiting for him. levi threw his keys toward him and he caught it and got on the motorcycle and drove it into the a nearby garage.

how many people did levi have at his dispose? eren was about to calculate how many he would need and how many people he saw in the laboratory but he saw levi walk towards the house and open the door. eren ran to catch up. to be honest, eren didn't think that he would be sleeping in the same house as the joker one day. that didn't seem like something he would do, that thing being sentiment of that level but here he was standing in the middle of levi's living room. eren was okay, in fact he felt more than okay.

levi's house has a theme of black and gray's but in random areas there was splashed of green and purple..the style was unique to say the least, but for some reason the odd coloring was pleasing to the eye.

levi looked at eren staring at his house and part or him wondered, what exactly told him to bring the man into his house. the deal was that levi stay with eren not bring him into his house and let him sleep with him. levi would say he is going insane if it wasn't already clear that he already is. maybe he's lonely...in any case what's done is done. eren is staying by his side right? no matter where? that is what he promised...

levi grabbed eren's arm gently and lead him to his bedroom. the thought of them sleeping together left a pleasant feeling in levi, he tried to act like it didn't matter and nonchalant about the whole thing.

eren on the other hand was bright red and was internally screaming at the thought of sleeping with him. i mean, can you blame him?

"take off your shoes before going in the bedroom. i'm going to take a shower." levi said and he took off his shoes. he walked toward the bathroom and closed the door. 

eren took of his shoes and sat down on the bed after what felt like hours levi came out of the bathroom (sadly) fully clothed and told him he could go in now and gave him some of his clothes. soon eren got done getting dressed and came back into the room to find levi already laying down. while in the shower eren thought about what this meant for him, and how his life would be way different from now on. levi's pants were in the waters on him and his shirt showed sum of his stomach, but the fabric was soft on his skin.

(eren wouldn't sleep that night, tossing and turning with theories about the future. though he supposed that this wasn't that bad, having a whole night to stare and the peaceful figure next to him was nice and he supposed that he could get used to it.)

;

eren hated, hated, hated having to wake up early. it was one of those necessary things that he always had to do (to his dismay) that bothered him to the earth's end... he never could be a morning person, he was always rude and cranky before his coffee. so for the first in what had to be years he got to sleep in he didn't want to let go of the warm figure he was clinging to or open his eyes but he reluctantly opened them to see what the warm figure was he met with dark green eyes and an even darker green hair. 

levi had pale skin but the paint that was usually on his was washed off, and eren thought to himself that this was the real levi. eren liked this levi perhaps more than he liked the joker. was that strange?

the knock on the door made eren jump and fall out of the bed he let out a low groan and levi laughed-one of his rare real laughs that could heal the sick and make eren lovesick. he knew he was falling in love... perhaps he had been for awhile now... he didn't really mind.

"come in." levi said with a smile plastered on his face. his cheeks dusted with that oh so familiar light pink color. the same boy from yesterday was here. maybe this boy was levi assistant? that was the only thing that seemed likely.

"mr. quinn's suit is ready...i left your keys on the kitchen table" he said and left quickly as he came. levi sighed and got up. 

"let's go."

;

the first thing that came to eren's mind when he saw his new day-day outfit was that it was very feminine. now don't get him wrong, that wasn't a problem, he actually preferred it that way. at his job he always had to wear this stuffy suits that bothered him to the world's end, and on the rare days he went out on the weekends he got to wear whatever he wanted, which was usually a feminine outfit. it's how he always dressed for as long as he could remember. so that wasn't the problem, he was just so curious on how the tailor knew he loved to dressed that way.

eren's outfit was simple. it was a shirt that said: daddy's lil monster, and some short shorts that were red and blue. he had fishnets, sneakers and a cute belt to go as the accessories.

it was perfect.

eren got a string of complements from the tailor and a small you look good from levi. he felt his cheeks heat up when levi said that-he needed to get whatever this feeling was under control before it kills him. 

they went back down to the first floor were levi told him that he had to get the a tattoo (per the tradition) which was a simple skull with the words 'jokers ace's' written under it. it hurt as most people made it out to be. he got a heart under his left eye and a 'rotten tattoo' design on his leg. he decided while he was there to bleach his a hair blond and dye half the ends red and the other half blue.

"what now?" eren said while gently rubbing where his tattoos were. they said it should stop hurting after a month...

"we get a bird and catch a brat."

;

"alright this is the plan."

erwin spoke, voice loud and booming with authority. if eren was so infatuated with levi, he might have found himself looking into getting it with erwin, but no right now he wanted levi's heart. little did eren know that levi wanted his.

didn't everyone want something from life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright lemme clarify this before ppl get confused... eren isn't trans in this story!! he's what they call a 'girly boy' which is a feminine man. he never presented as such at work but on weekends his comfy clothing is very feminine and often wears dresses and skirts. he didn't do such at work because its not normalized in a workplace environment.... he also doesn't care about pronouns which is why you will see him refer to himself as a girl and why other ppl will call him a girl too.
> 
> i modeled a lot of this eren after myself and my mental state on gender and pronouns so pls b nice!


	4. little bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren sat in the back with levi and stared at him slightly. he admitted it now, Levi was so gorgeous and for the first time since they met Eren smiled as he heard Levi laugh ( the way the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he grinned and the sounds of his voice quietly laughed like eren said a joke, like the laugh was for only him to hear) The wind blew in their faces and all of them laughed and laughed as the building exploded behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihhihihihihi im so sorry for being inactive :( i had alot of school work to do recently and my laptop broke :(

in retrospect, levi should’ve known that he was in over his head. because there he stood in front of a very angry batman and his little robin. but levi didn't falter because things still could go in his favor because after all, he has his harley quinn this time (levi thought to himself about how lucky he is to truly have him and how different he was from everyone else). they were at Ace Chemicals and the bridge and the shaky chemicals below him, and fuck why did it have to be here? because all he can think about was the harsh words from a even harsher past. the horrible voices and memories clung to him begging him, asking for punishment- 

levi grinned tightly and shoved his hands into his pockets. they just needed to restrain batman and robin for a little while. they just needed this plan to work. everything else in his messy brain could wait. he'd be okay, probably. 

“did ya miss me bats?” levi said the high level of cockiness was evident in his voice. it wasn't shocking really, that he was so excited and cocky. but if eren didn’t hurry up...no he wasn't gonna think like that. eren will be on time. although Levi had to wonder if eren was ready for this. he hadn't killed anyone before and sure he was somewhat mad (he had to want so valiantly to join his ‘joker gang’) but levi didn’t know if he could do what was necessary in the time of need. “joker, you are sick. we can help you-

“help me?! you can't save everyone batty-dear. you'll find that out soon enough I suppose.” levi laughed and giggled until his sides hurt as a running eren came towards them. finally. 

“ma’am, if he is holding you hostage, we can help you-”batman spoke deeply, voice throaty and loud and deep and dark. t _hat had to fucking hurt his vocal cords to talk like that._

how particular...quinn, my love?” levi turned his head to face his eren standing there, looking beautiful as usual. did he mind being called a girl? he certainly was beautiful like one yet handsome in the soft way of a broken widower. and fuck, levi was fucked because eren so so fucking beautiful and he definitely shouldn't be this infatuated with him. 

“yes, my dear?” eren smiled softly and glanced at levi's smirking face. It was so different from the permanent frown that’s always on his face at the park. if eren was still a doctor he’d think that levi had a personality disorder but he promised not to psychoanalyze everyone at the madhouse so he bit his tongue.

_ but fuck,  _ eren thought as levi glanced back at him from batman,  _ he's so handsome. _

“Are you ready?”

“Definitely.”

eren wasn't the most coordinated person (and he didn’t know how to fight really, he just joined a gang mind you, he didn't think they'd plan such a thing so soon.) but eren grabbed the little bird, part of his felt bad as he did so, because the way batman screamed in horror was almost enough to make eren want to put the child down and learn them there but why did he laugh at batman's horrified screams? (he was losing his fucking mind and the worst part was that he was _okay_ it.)

robin was very light.

eren ran with them in his hand and he was going to their car. the plan was to take robin torture for little bit and drop them off at somewhere where they would be found. the biggest mystery is that no one really knows if robin is a boy or girl. I think the child is a girl based off of the soft feminine face and smooth jawline.

eren quickly approached a light green convertible with the roof down. he laughed in relief as everything was going to plan. levi was close behind him, eren could hear his thin laughs and with his heavy breathing. eren threw robin in the trunk and quickly took their weapons and then tied them tightly. In the front seat sat Ridler in tan shorts and a hawaiian shirt, his mask and a green sun hat with question marks all on it. eren sighed when he saw the man was doing crossword puzzles and was chatting with his wife about different poisons. his wife wore a green sundress and a tan floppy hat and dark shades.

eren thought robin could have put up more of a fight.

eren sat in the back with levi and stared at him slightly. he admitted it now, Levi was so gorgeous and for the first time since they met Eren smiled as he heard Levi laugh ( the way the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he grinned and the sounds of his voice quietly laughed like eren said a joke, like the laugh was for only him to hear) The wind blew in their faces and all of them laughed and laughed as the building exploded behind them.

;

eren thought it was sick how he decidedly was chosen to torture the little robin. He didn't complain though because deep down he knew he could do it. 

That’s what scared him the most about this whole thing. 

The girl sat in front of Eren and the others in a secret room in the far left side of the madhouse (they had left her to undress herself and found out based off of her clothes and that she was definitely a girl). This room though-it reeked of dried and smelled like sweat and tears. eren knew this wouldn't be his last using this room and he i'm sick, i'm sick, i'm sick, i'm sick, I'm sick, i'm sick, i'm sick, i'm sick, eren thought fervently as he grabbed the knife and began carving the girl up. 

-

she was cold and she couldn’t remember where the fuck she was or even who the fuck she was. all she knew was she had possibly been drugged by a boy with pink and blue highlights (or maybe a girl? the person had such a beautiful face, soft hands and a touch of a mother, so distracting that she couldn’t really remember the gender of the man or woman especially with the way it all fuzzed together in her mind.)He had also taken something off her face (sunglasses maybe? Or a mask? ), and when he did so he screamed and pushed her there was a shorter hair and clown makeup in a purple suit that grabbed the boy and tried to calm him down (normally she'd be more offended by that - but she decided that she didn't care that much since the man literally drugged her, but she probably looked a mess and would have screamed if she saw her scarred and bloody face.)

she couldn’t tell you really how or when and why she was covered in bandages in front of walmart (much less why she was standing in the parking lot in short-shorts with a tank top while it was nonetheless. She was also covered in bandages and was bleeding a little to much) all she knew was she apparently was someone definitely someone important because not even seconds later she was surrounded by the police and what looked like paparazzi. she was so terrified but next thing she knew was that she was falling and blacking out.

-

_everything hurts._

was he first thought she woke up. she looked up and saw a familiar ceiling. she looked to her left and saw two men sleeping. she immediately recognized them.

"dad?" she croaked out. he throat was dry and her lips were cracked. the shorter man with sandy blond hair and a gruff face looked up at her, reilf very clearly flooding oto his face he woke up the tall man with black hair and slender frame and he immediately called for "Geoffrey" to her.

she smiled softly until the boy with pink and blue highlights flashed through her mind again.

_eren._ she thought as she glared at the ceiling. _how are you still alive?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that new pov :0 dont u hate it when u are torturing a child w ur bf and have a mental break down smh 
> 
> anyways *music note* i think you know where this is about to go *music note*
> 
> tumblr; awesomemya
> 
> insta;myacandis

**Author's Note:**

> IF you like it pls drop a kudo
> 
> tumblr: awesomecandis


End file.
